Measure Of A Man
by lostinwonderland4ever
Summary: Greg made a promise that he'd do anything for Grissom's daughter, but would he die for her?


Summary: Jealousy makes a CSI turn on them

Cast:

Nick

Lenny (Grissom's daughter with an old g/f)

Warrick

Catherine

Grissom

Sara

Greg

In the lounge

Lenny was getting a cup of Greg's coffee when she felt someone grab her around the waist.  
"You do know that's mine" said Greg.

"So, that doesn't mean I can't have it" said Lenny.

She turned around and put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"We could close the blinds and lock the door"

"No"

He smiled at her then kissed her on the lips. While they were kissing, Warrick walked in the lounge.

"Man, do that somewhere else" said Warrick.

"Your just jealous" said Greg.

"I've gotta go back to work" said Lenny.

"Bye"

Before she left, he kissed her again. She had to push him away to leave. When she left, Greg turned around and looked at Warrick with a big smile.

"What's your problem?" asked Warrick.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world" said Greg.

"Hugh Hefiner is the luckiest man in the world"

"True"

In the open room

Catherine was working on getting evidence from a dress that was found at a crime scene.

"Hey Cat, you need help?" asked Lenny.

"That would be nice"

Catherine got some fibers from the dress and Lenny found blood on the stomach of the dress.

"This girl was a beam pole, size 2"

"These days girls think they need to be that small"

"I'm happy with what I got"

"Maybe she was a model or a dancer"

While they were examining the dress, Nick walked in.

"I've got an ID on the dress" said Nick.

"It's a Chiffon Party Dress, that's some big bucks" said Lenny.

"Belongs to a Mackenzie Bradworth"

"I've heard that name" said Catherine.

"Me too, it sounds familiar...Nick go get magazines from the reception room" said Lenny.

"Your not my boss" said Nick.

"No, but I'm his daughter...go get it"

He shook his head and walked out. Catherine and Lenny started laughing. Nick came back with all the magazines and they began to look through it.

"There she is" said Catherine.

"Pretty girl" said Lenny.

"She's got to have enemies, anyone would" said Nick.

"I'll try to contact her modeling agency" said Catherine and walked out.

When she did Nick was looking through the magazine, then he got a wierd look on his face.

"This is the dress she was wearing"

Lenny looked at it and it was an exact match.

"What issue is this?"

"This months" said Nick.

"I'll contact the magazine company" said Lenny and walked out.

In Grissom's office

He was going over the photos of the case that he was working on when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Grissom.

"Hey dad, we might have a lead" said Lenny.

"What is it?"  
"The blood matched a woman by the name of Mackenzie Bradworth, she was a teen model. This dress was what she was last seen in, it was taken a few weeks ago. The photographer was the last one to see her"

"Where's he?"

"That's the problem"

"Ok, what?"

"The case your working on with the dead guy, that's the photographer"

"So they're connected"

"Exactly, but the last person who saw the photographer was Mackenzie"

"That's a problem"

"I know"

He looked at her and smiled, then she looked at him weird.

"Your so smart" said Grissom.

"I get it from you" said Lenny and walked out.

In the lab

Greg was working on the fibers that Catherine found when Lenny walked in.

"This is my domain" said Greg.

"I've noticed, what's the result on the fibers?" asked Lenny.

"It's from a chair that movie stars sit in"

"So, that means she was sitting in the chair at one point"

"You need that chair"

"Greg, that's impossible they all look alike"

"This one's different, it's made from nylon" said Greg.

"Your a genius" said Lenny and walked out.

When she walked out Hodges walked in and looked at Greg wierd.

"You've reached an all time low" said Hodges.

"What?"

"Dating the boss's daughter, you really want on the field don't you?"  
"You think I'm dating her to suck up?"

"What else is there?"

"I love her, that's what's there"

"You love her about as much as I love hemoriods"

"You are one" said Greg and walked out.

At the agency

Catherine, Lenny, and Nick walked into the agency and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the secretary.

"I'm Catherine Willows, this is Lenny Grissom, and Nick Stokes...we're with the Crime Lab"

"Your here about Mackenzie and Burt aren't you?"

"Burt?" asked Nick.

"The photographer"  
"We need Burt's chair" said Lenny.

"I can't give that to you"

"You will" said Catherine and handed her a warrant.

"It's down the hall"

Catherine and Lenny walked down the hall, then they noticed that Nick was gone.

"Where is he?" asked Catherine.

Lenny walked back to the door where Nick was standing. She saw him talking to a model.

"So your a criminalist...you can test me for evidence" said the model.

"Place and Time" said Nick.

"Honey, what're you doing?" asked Lenny.

"What?" asked Nick.  
"I knew it wouldn't be long, you find out I'm pregnant and you go to someone skinner"

Then she acted like she was crying.

"How dare you" said the model and slapped him across the face, then walked off.

"Lenny!"

"I didn't mean for the smack"

In Burt's photo room

They walked inside and saw Burt's chair sitting there. Catherine looked back at Nick and saw the red mark on his face.

"What happened?" asked Catherine.

"A model slapped him...thanks to me" said Lenny.

"What're we looking for?" asked Nick.

"A black chair"

"That narrows it down"

"Made from nylon" said Lenny.

"I've got it" said Catherine.

Nick walked over and tested it for blood and it came back positive.

"She was murdered in this chair" said Nick.

"Then someone came in, saw Burt killing her and killed him" said Catherine.

"A blonde hair, that narrows the search" said Lenny.

After they got the evidence they needed, they went back to the lab.

In the meeting room

Grissom was sitting at the table waiting for Catherine, Lenny, and Nick to explain the case.

"Ok, what happened?" asked Grissom.

"The photographer had a secret relationship with Mackenzie, she broke it off with him and he lost it" said Catherine.

"At her photoshoot, he confronted her, things got out of hand and he stabbed her" said Lenny.

"Her agent came in saw her dead, then killed him. His hair was found in the chair" said Nick.

Grissom looked over the evidence and saw that everything matched and he shook his head and smiled.

"Good job, another case solved" said Grissom.

In the lab

Sara was looking through something in the microscope when Warrick came in.

"You figure it out?" asked Warrick.

"No, it's a sparkling substance that was found on her skin" said Sara.

"Glitter...possibly from lotion or body spray"

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"A woman raised me, trust me I know" said Warrick.

After work

Lenny was putting up the things in her office when Greg came in. She looked at him and he shut the door behind him.

"We're all alone" said Greg.

"I guess we are" said Lenny.

He started kissing her, then she sat on her desk. Greg kissed her neck, then started to unbutton her shirt.

"I want you" said Greg in a hungry voice.

He kissed her on the lips again as she took off her shirt, then Greg took off his. Just as they were getting into it, her phone rang.

"Hello" said Lenny.

"Honey, I need you to do something for me" said Grissom.

"What's that?" asked Lenny.

"Before you leave, make sure that everything is locked up"

"I will"

"Ok, bye sweetie"

"Bye Dad" said Lenny and hug up.

After she hung up Greg kissed her again, then Lenny stopped him.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Not here" said Lenny.

"Let's go home"

"Ok"

That next day

Grissom was sitting in his office going over a few things when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" said Grissom.

"Hey Dad" said Lenny and sat down.

"Hey, what do you need?"

"Well, I was going to ask you for the night off"

"For?"

"A date"

When she said that Grissom raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Grissom.

"A date tonight" said Lenny.

"With Greg?"

"Yeah"

"Let me talk to him"

"Ok"

She walked out of his office and got Greg, a few minutes later he came in.

"You wanted to see me" said Greg.

"Sit down"

Greg sat down and Grissom looked him right in his eyes.

"Your dating my daughter?" asked Grissom.

"Been dating"

"How long?"  
"About 8 months, we've known eachother for 2 years though"

"What're your plans?" asked Grissom.

"I was going to give her something" said Greg.

"What's that?"

Greg pulled a small black box out of his pocket and sat it on Grissom's desk. Grissom looked at it, then opened it. Inside was a diamond engagment ring.

"Your going to propose?"

"If that's ok with you"

Grissom didn't have an expression on his face, he just sat there staring at it. Greg started to get alittle scared because he didn't know what Grissom was going to do. Then a smile came across Grissom's face and Greg sighed.

"I wouldn't want her with anyone else"

"I have your ok with it?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Grissom, I swear I'll protect her and treat her right"

"I know you will"

Grissom handed him back the ring and he put it in his pocket, then walked out of the office.

In the lounge

Catherine was sitting at the table waiting for someone to come in so she could tell them what she knew, then Warrick came in.

"Warrick, I need to tell you something" said Catherine.

"Ok, talk" said Warrick.

"He's going to propose"

"Who?"

"Greg to Lenny, tonight at their dinner"

"How'd you know?"

"Grissom told me, I had to tell someone"

"Does she know?"

"No, you've gotta be quiet about it"

Warrick shook his head then poured a cup of coffee.

In the lab

Greg was sitting at his desk thinking about how he was going to ask her.

"How am I going to do this?" asked Greg.

"You always talk to yourself?" asked Nick.

"Sometimes"

"I heard about what you were going to do"

"Who told you?"

"Warrick, Catherine told him and Grissom told her"

"It's suppost to be a secret, now she's gonna know"

"Whose gonna know what?" asked Sara walking in.

"Greg's gonna propose" said Nick.

"Aww, that's so sweet" said Sara.

"Shut up, it's a secret" said Greg.

Then Lenny walked in and all three of them got quiet.

"Wow, we're you talking about me?" asked Lenny.

"No, we were talking about...Ecklie's reciding hair line" said Nick.

"Are you really that bored?" asked Lenny.

"Yeah, so bored" said Sara.

"Dad said that we could get the rest of the night off, he told me"

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing, why?" asked Lenny.

"No reason, when are we leaving?" asked Greg.

"I was going to get ready, so now" said Lenny.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the car"

"Ok, bye guys" said Lenny and walked away.

Sara looked at Greg and smiled, then Nick patted him on the shoulder.

"Definatly a good choice" said Nick.

"Yeah" said Sara.

In Greg and Lenny's apartment

Greg was sitting on the couch. It took him about 20 minutes to get ready, now he was waiting for Lenny.  
"Are you done?" asked Greg.

"Just about" said Lenny.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a black spagetti strapped dress that went down to her knees.

"Wow, you look amazing"

"I try"

She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her. Right now his nerves were so jumpy, he was about to pass out.

"Ok, I'm ready" said Lenny.

"Let's go" said Greg.

In the car

They were sitting in the car waiting for the rain to let up. The whole dinner, Greg had been alittle nervous and he hadn't asked her yet.

"You ok?" asked Lenny.

"I wanna ask you something" said Greg.

"Ok, I'm listening"

"You know that I love and would do anything for you, right?"

"Yeah"

"Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course"

Then Greg pulled out the ring and Lenny gasped, then smiled.

"Lenny, Will you marry me?" asked Greg.

"Yes"

He slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him, then he hugged her.

"I love you so much" said Greg.

"I love you too" said Lenny.

Then someone came up to the passanger side window and busted it. The person grabbed Lenny by the hair and tried to jerk her out of the window.

"Let her go!" yelled Greg.

Another person grabbed Greg out of the car and threw him to the ground. He saw the person grab Lenny out of the car.

"Greg help me!" she yelled.

The rain was pouring down and Greg could barely see, then he felt something cold on his neck.

"Don't even think about it" said the masked man.

"Take me, just let her go" said Greg.

"Can't do that" said the other one.

With that, he threw Lenny into the car and slammed the door.

"Greg!" yelled Lenny.

Just as Greg went to get up, a shock went through him and he passed out.

A few hours later

Greg woke up in the hospital with nurses surrounding him.

"What happened?" asked Greg.

"You were tazered, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I gotta go"

He went to get up, but he fell back down. The nurse laid him back down on the bed.

"You can't leave Mr. Sanders"

"They took her, she's gone" said Greg.

"Whose gone?"

"My fiance, they kidnapped her"

"Who?"  
"I don't know, I need the phone" said Greg.

In Grissom's office

He was sitting at his desk thinking about who he was going to invite to the wedding when his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Grissom, it's Greg"

"Greg, how'd the propsal go?"

"Good, but something bad happened"

"What?"

"Someone kidnapped her"

"Who?"

"I don't know who, I passed out and woke up in the hospital"

"What resturaunt were you at?"  
"Cafe De Le Rouse in the parking lot"

"Ok, I'll send the team there"

"Grissom, I'm so sorry"

"It's not you fault"

With Lenny

Lenny opened her eyes and a wave of pain over came her. She felt blood trickle from her head and run down her face. Then she saw someone sitting in front of her.

"Nice to see you've woken up"

"What do you want?" asked Lenny in pain.

"You've gotten things handed to you, now let's see if your life will be"

In the hospital

Greg was sitting on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge. Tears were falling from his face. He was trying not to think about Lenny's fate.

"Greg, what happened?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know, I can't remember" said Greg crying.

"What do you remember?" asked Nick.

"I remember proposing to her, her smiled and said 'yes'...we kissed, then someone broke in the car and that's all I remember"

"Did anyone hate her?" asked Catherine.

"Not that I know of"

Then Grissom ran in. Everyone could tell that he was crying. Wetness was noticible on his mustace.

"She's being held ransom"

In the lab

Everyone was standing in the lab watching the video.

"My name is Lenny Grissom. I don't deserve to live. Everything that I have is fake, it was all handed to me by my father. It wouldn't make a difference if I was alive or not, noone would care" said Lenny.

"You can tell one person something" said the voice.

"Daddy, please help me...I love you so much"

Then the video went off and Grissom walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall, then slid down. He put his head down and he started to cry. Catherine came out of the lab and saw him shaking from crying so much.

"We're gonna find her"

"I'm suppost to be the one who protects her, I failed"

"You didn't fail"

"I just want my baby back"

Grissom started crying again and Catherine hugged him. Everyone else watched from the lab window.

"I can't imagine what he's going through" said Nick.

"What about Greg?" asked Sara.

"Him either" said Warrick.

In the locker room

Greg was sitting on the bench looking at a picture of him and Lenny. His eyes filled with tears and he started crying.

"It's my fault" said Greg to himself.

Then he heard the locker room door opened. Archie was standing in the doorway.

"You might want to see this" said Archie.

In the computer room

Archie pulled up a website that was created. It showed a live video of Lenny tied to the chair. Greg saw the fear in her eyes and he quickly turned angry.

"Who created it?" asked Greg.

"I don't know, it popped up on the screen" said Archie.

"Does everyone else know about it?"

"No, I was going to go tell them"

"Keep the website up" said Greg.

"I will" said Archie.

Greg walked out of the computer room and into the lab.

"Anything?" asked Nick.

"They've got a live website" said Greg.

Archie came in and pulled up the website and they all looked at it. In the corner it had a 'Magic 8 Ball' that said 'Shake for her fate'.

"This is sick" said Sara.

"Who would do that?" asked Warrick.

Then Grissom came in and took something off Greg's shirt that he was wearing.

"What're you doing?" asked Greg.

"Epithials" said Grissom handed it to Greg.

With Lenny

She was sitting in the chair crying. The guy was sitting in front of her, not moving. She even wondered if he was awake. Then she started fumbling with the rope that she was tied with. After a few tries she got it loose.

At the computer

Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine were watching her making she she was ok.

"She's loose" said Sara.

"Get out of there!" said Nick.

Just as she stood up the guy sitting in front of her pointed a gun at her.

"Oh god, don't do it" said Warrick.

The guy forced her to sit back down, while the other one tied her up again. While he was tying her up, she tried to get loose.

"She's trying to escape" said Catherine.

Then one of them hit her in the head knocking her out cold.

"Damn it" said Sara and hit her hand on the table.

In the lab

Greg and Grissom were waiting on the results to come back. Hodges seemed alittle too happy if he knew what happened.

"You'll never find her" said Hodges.

"What?" asked Grissom.

"They've got her hide somewhere, you'll never find her"

"How do you know?" asked Grissom.

"Trust me"

A few seconds later, the results came back. Grissom and Greg looked at the results, then back at Hodges.

"You son of a btch" said Greg.

Greg pulled him out of his chair and started punching him, Grissom pulled him off of Hodges.

"Greg, calm down" said Grissom.

Hodges sat up and his lip was bloody along with his nose.

"He was the one that grabbed me from the car, he was there" said Greg.

Grissom's eyes darted to Hodges. Anger over came him, but he controlled it.

"You tell us where she is" said Grissom.

"I swore" said Hodges.

"Your gonna be swearing alot more...where is she?" asked Greg.

Then everyone else ran in and they saw Hodges all bloody.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"Hodges had something to do with it" said Grissom.

"What?" asked Warrick.

Catherine walked over to Hodges and slapped him across the face. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You sick bastard, where is she?" asked Catherine.

"I'll never tell" said Hodges.

Then they heard a scream come from the computer lab. Greg quickly tied Hodges to the chair and strolled him in the computer lab.

In the computer lab

Everyone came in and saw Sara crying. They knew that something bad happened.

"What happened?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know" said Sara.

They looked at the screen and saw that Lenny was crying. Their was blood coming from her shoulder.

"You'll never find her in time" said Hodges.

Grissom doubled up his fists and punched Hodges in the face. He wanted to hit him more, but he held it back.

"Tell us where she is" said Warrick.

"He's going to kill her at dusk" said Hodges.

"Who?" asked Nick.

"My brother"

With Lenny

She screamed in pain and saw the blood trickle down from her shoulder. He had stabbed her in the shoulder with a knife.

"Please...stop it" said Lenny.

"I can't do that" said the guy.

"I just wanna go home"

"Sorry"

She cried even more.

At the lab

Everyone looked at Hodges in amazment, but they were more mad.

"Your brother?" asked Sara.

"I payed him and my cousin to kidnap her"

"Why?" asked Warrick.

"You think that I wanted to see her with Sanders, he's a waste"

Greg went to go after him, but Nick stopped him and shook his head 'no'.

"Where is she?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know"

"Hodges, please tell me where my daughter is...she's all I've got"

"I told you, I don't know"

"If you tell us, you might be promoted" said Nick.  
"Promise?"

"Yeah" said Greg.

"She's in an old wearhouse, 20 miles away"

"That's gonna atleast take until dusk" said Sara.

"We better hurry" said Grissom.

With Lenny

She looked outside and saw the dark sky begin to get lighter. She knew that her life was slipping through her fingers.

"Not much time" said the guy.

"Please, don't kill me" said Lenny.

"I have to, it was part of the deal"  
"Please"

"At dusk, I'm putting a bullet through your head...have fun" said the guy and walked away.

When he left, Lenny struggled to get out of the chair. It was no use, she couldn't move. By the looks of it, she wants going to make it.

In the lab

Everyone was getting their thing together when they heard Lenny say something.

"Guys if your watching this, I love all of you so much. Cat, you've been like a mother to me. Nick, your the goofy brother...Sara, your the smart sister...Warrick, well your you. Greg, I want you to know that I love you so much. I can't even put it into words how much I love you...Daddy, I love you so much. I know I wasn't the easiest kid to raise, and I'm sorry for being such a pain. Your the reason that I'm who I am...I wouldn't want to be anyone else...I love you daddy"

"He's gonna do it" said Hodges.

"Your sick" said Sara wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry"

"Your just a sorry excuse for a human being" said Warrick.

"Maybe I can talk with him"

"We don't have time for that" said Nick.

"If you leave now, you can still make it"

"We'll make it" said Catherine.

"Will she?"

"You bet your ass" said Greg.

In the car

Grissom was speeding the whole way there. Thoughts of Lenny when she was a baby filled his mind.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the floor waiting for her to let go of the table and walk to me._

_"Come to daddy" I said._

_She smiled and let go of the table. She didn't move for a few minutes, then she took a step._

_"Da-da, da-da" she said._

_Then she walked to me and fell into my arms. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I smiled._

_"I love you" I said._

_"Wuv you" she said_

_End of Flashback_

"Grissom, you ran a red light" said Nick.

"At this point, I don't care" said Grissom.

With Lenny

She was sitting in the chair thinking about Grissom and Greg. She loved him so much and she couldn't imagine life without him, then she heard a noise from outside. Her strength was gone, she barely had the energy to lift her head up.

"Greg" she whispered.

With CSI

All of them were outside and had cops all around them.

"We're going in" said Grissom.

"All of us?" asked Nick.

"Yeah"

"Shouldn't one of us stay out?" asked Sara.

"I'm going in" said Greg.

"Me and Sara'll stay outside" said Catherine.

The guys shook their heads, then went to the door. When they opened it the two guys that kidnapped her were dead on the floor.

"Who killed them?" asked Warrick.

"Noone cares" said Grissom.

"Ok guys, she's in a room that has a weird lock on the door" said Archie over the radio.

"How's she doing?" asked Greg.

"Weak, you guys better hurry" said Archie.

They walked down the hallway and saw a few doors with wierd locks on it.

"Are we close?" asked Nick.

"Nicky" whispered Lenny.

"She can heard you, your outside the door" said Archie.

"Lenny, honey can you here me?" asked Grissom.

"Daddy" she whispered.

Then all the guys pushed against the door and it flung open. Greg ran to her chair and untied her hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Greg, help me" whispered Lenny.

"Call an ambulance" said Greg.

He looked down at his hand and it was covered in Lenny's blood. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched someone he loves life slip away.

In the hospital

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Grissom was pacing the floor making everyone nervous, then the doctor came in.

"Gil Grissom?" asked the doctor.

"How's my daughter?" asked Grissom.

"She's gonna be fine, but she's lost a lot of blood" said the doctor.

"Does she need a transfusion?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, but she's got a special blood type" said the doctor.

"What type?" asked Sara.

"AB positive"

"I don't have it" said Catherine.

"Me either" said Warrick.

"How rare is it?" asked Nick.

"1 out of 100 people have it" said the doctor.

"I'll do it" said Greg.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then tears fell from his eyes.

"Your AB positive?"

"Yeah"

"You sure you want to do this?" asked the doctor.

"If you need to take all of it do it...just don't let her die" said Greg.

"Let's get you set up"

A few hours later

Lenny's eyes fluttered open and she saw someone sitting in front of her. As her eyes focused, a smile came across her face.

"Dad?" asked Lenny.

"How you feeling?" asked Grissom.

"Ok, where's Greg?"

Grissom took her hand and held it, then tears fell from his eyes.

"Greg's gone" said Grissom.

"What?" asked Lenny.

"You needed a transfusion, he gave his blood to you"

She looked up and saw the blood dripping into her IV. Tears fell from her eyes and she began to cry.

"How much did he give?" asked Lenny.

"Half of his blood, he gave his life for you" said Grissom.

Then the nurse came in and checked on Lenny. She saw her crying and the nurse brushed her hair back.

"He really loved you, he gave his life up for you" said the nurse.

After she left, the doctor came in. He had a shocked yet surprised look on his face.

"I don't know how you did it" said the doctor.

"Did what?" asked Grissom.

"You didn't loose the baby"

"I'm pregnant?" asked Lenny.

"A few weeks, the baby's healthy"

2 years later

Lenny was getting things together for the move. She didn't want to stay in the apartment that her and Greg bought. It had to many memories. As she was packing, she saw her little boy walk down the hallway. His blonde hair fell in his eyes and his brown eyes shinned at her. He looked like a little mini-Greg.

"Mommy"

"What Greg?" asked Lenny.

"Where's my bear?" asked Greg.

She reached in the box and handed it to him. His eyes got big and a smile came across his face.

"C'mon, we've gotta go" said Lenny.

"Ok" said Greg.

She picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too"

She looked inside the apartment one last time. She imagined Greg being there with her playing around with little Greg. Then she imagined him smiling in front of her. She turned out the light and shut the door.


End file.
